His World
by Black Scepter
Summary: Songfic. Phoenix reflects on his time with Leo Lionheart, and how he got in the world of heroes and villans, His World. Oneshot, maybe Twoshot. Implied PhoenixMaya.


Author's foreword

Michael Fri here,

I made this little songfic because for those you had read the credits for Revenant Lawyer may have seen the bit about a main theme? I have 2 themes, A main instrumental theme (The Other Promise, Yoko Shimomura), and a main theme (my original choice was Hikari/Simple and Clean). Well, I wanted to change the main theme because I picked the original choice without really thinking about why. Then I heard this song and _I_ felt like it fit RL a little better, or at least it did to me.

There is also a second reason; the reason is because of the story itself. I learned a lot writing out RL, whether it was returning to the simple basics or learning something new, hopfully it will be what I need to become a professional author. I've also been fortunate to have talked to kind people during my time writing RL, I've had a lot of response about the story; good and bad, but it only made me stronger. I'd like to say I've improved, but that's up to the readers to judge. So this songfic is allowing me to return to the story that started it all for me.

A disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright or the song His World, written Ali Tabatabaee from Zebrahead and Johnny Gioeli from Crush 40. 

The song was performed by Ali Tabatabaee & Matty Lewis from Zebrahead.

Sidenote: These lyrics are from the booklet that comes with the cd. So if a few of the lyrics sound weird, unfortunately they are the actual lyrics from the song, thought I'd warn you.

Oh yeah, this is my first songfic so it might blow. Again, thought I'd warn you.

* * *

His World

by Michael Fri

_Come on and light the fuse _

_He's a rocket and he's ready to go_

_Cause now the countdown's started and it's ready to blow!_

_He's got the dope sounds bumping and in stereo-eo_

_Kicking it fast, putting on a show!_

_Go on and get yourself together, there's no time to rest!_

_And if you put the time in, he'll put you to the test!_

_He's like the running man, in his world, more is less!_

_And if you want to test him, you best bring your best!_

_Don't make me spell it out, bring your best!_

Phoenix shifted the car in drive and turned on his radio, guitar solos and drum beats were all that echoed out of the stereos. He proceeded down the highway and had to refrain from bopping to the beat, normally he wouldn't care to listen to hard rock (he was more of a Duran Duran man himself) but today was different, today was special. So special at the fact that he didn't even go easy on the rookie prosecutor today in court, if they wanted to draw him out in court time they would have to use someone better. The best of the best; like Miles Edgeworth, or Franziska Von Karma (if she was in the country that is), even Godot—err, Diego Armando, if he was alive. He pulled the car to a stop and stepped out; he proceeded up the hill and stopped when he reached a small tree at the top of the hill. He sat down on the grass and sighed heavily, staring at a stone slab ahead of him.

"Hi, sorry I haven't been checking in lately, things have popped up," He said to the slab, taking a deep breath, "I just got out of a really messy case, with Maya Fey. And I know what you're thinking 'not again' right? Well, actually it was about her mother Misty, she… was murdered, and a girl named Iris was the suspect. Wow, I don't know where to begin; so much has happened but let me sum it up: Iris is Pearl's older half sister, and Iris's twin was Dahilia, you know my ex? Actually she's not my ex, it turns out Iris was impersonating her; I won't delve why it's way too long to talk about. Anyway, Misty's murderer was… my rival prosecutor; Godot, a.k.a. Diego Armando; Mia's ex boyfriend… what is it with ex's coming back to bite you in the ass? But I assure you, he didn't kill her in spite, he did it to save Maya. Again, I won't delve because it's another hefty story."

Phoenix gave another sigh; he felt a giant weight leave his shoulders as he talked. He needed to get the case off his mind because keeping it inside was killing him, and he didn't want to dredge up painful memories for Maya so he didn't talk to her about it.

"Do you know what today is?" Phoenix asked the slab, when no voice answered he continued, "Today, about one year ago is the day we met. Remember? Then again, how can I forget seeing an actual spirit for the first time?"

Then it happened, memories flooded into Phoenix's head. He closed his eyes and let the waves of memory wash over him, it was a sweet and bitter experience as his memories filled him. Reminding him of event that transpired little over a year ago…

_In this world. His world!_

_Where life is strong_

_In this world. His world!_

_Life's an open book_

_In this world. His world!_

_Where compromise does not exist_

_In his world of worlds, every step meets the risk!_

_In this world. His world!_

_Where one is all_

_In this world. His world!_

_Never fear the fall_

_In this world. His world!_

_Where compromise does not exist_

_In his world of worlds, every step meets the risk!_

He remembered that day in court, where the prosecution had countered his own theory and he was stuck. He knew he couldn't give up, but he was so flustered he couldn't think straight. Then his voice was heard. He saw a boy appear, a black suitjacket and pants, neck length blonde hair, and bright green eyes. How can you forget such details when one minute he's standing in the middle of the courtroom, and in the next he's rushing right at you? He remembered the pounding pain, the feeling of blacking out, and the worst part; the dreams. The visions of death and despair, the feeling alone made him want to die in hopes of ending it. Then he came again, appeared in his dreams and gave him a way out, he woke back into reality… only to see the boy he thought was only a figment of his imagination. To complicate things even more, he wasn't even a human, he was a ghost. A ghost that Maya couldn't even see, the idea of a spirit medium not seeing a ghost freaked him out beyond belief! 

"Who are you? What's your name?" Phoenix asked, hoping to get something out of the boy.

"_I have many names," _He replied, _"The Phantom Attorney, the Revenant Lawyer, but my name is Leo Lionheart."_

_Running it back again, well whatcha expect?_

_Coming out to win 10 out of 10, got a real rough neck!_

_Spikes up his liberty and straps on his shoes!_

_Cause he's the best there ever was haven't you heard the news?_

He didn't know it then, but Leo Lionheart was a name that will start a lot of problems, but solve them too. He saw his moments in the courtroom that day; despite how young he looked he was quite skilled, guiding him through the tough spots in the prosecution's case. Phoenix had seen a prodigy in action before, but he hadn't seen one on his side, the theories he made, the conclusions he drawn. He must have been a prodigy, and it turned out he was one… until he was murdered before his first trial. But despite who he was Phoenix needed his help, for a crisis was coming, a predicted moment where everyone Phoenix loves dies... in one moment. Leo had agreed to help, he wanted to stop it too, as well as find the answers to his forgotten past.

_Intergalactic continental champ running things!_

_Hyperactive instrumental in pulling strings!_

_He's the one who understands when the tides will swing!_

_So he's breaking down doors, never following!_

It turns out the first case they worked together involved her assistant, again. They had visited Kurain village because a lead on Maya's mother had turned up; a man named Chance Gambler had information on her whereabouts, and he was willing to give them over in exchange for a deal. The deal was this; the information on Misty Fey, in exchange for an item called the Black Magatama. But it could not be done for the Black Magatama was too dangerous for anyway, let alone spirit mediums to use, thus the deal was broken and Maya's hopes too. 

When they were going to bed that night they heard a scream come from the bell tower, Maya's screams! Without hesitation, he and Leo were running to it before anyone could even register the panic. The tower was cold and dark, but he didn't have anytime to waste. He tore up the steps and into the gear room, just up the steps is where she was, but the door was shut and bolted! At least it was, until Leo had ripped it off its hinges with his telekinetic ability. 

However their small victory was short lived when they saw the scene before them, a dead Chance Gambler, murdered. The one holding the knife… was Maya. 

_Come on and psych yourself up cause its time to play!_

_Bounce to the beats and rhymes cause they're here to stay!_

_The one and only marathon man living today!_

_Rolling up, coming fast, and he'll blow you away! _

Seeing the police take her away sparked a determination in them, a determination to save her from being convicted of a crime she didn't do. The moment morning came the two of them went to visit Maya, only to see her getting brutally beaten two policemen. He remembered the feeling of rage towards these men, the pain in his heart seeing her with cuts and bruises, and he almost felt a savage pleasure fighting those men. His anger only got worse when he found out one of them was the prosecutor for the case; a man named Bowman Arrowhead. And the trial alone was nearly a hell bent battle to throw off suspicion on her, and it looked like they may have got out unscarred. Until Bowman went for a low move, instead of breaking the defense, he broke the defendant.

"Mr. Bowman, what does this letter mean?" The Judge had asked, after reading the contents of an old letter Bowman had presented.

"For those without a poetic soul I will put it in simpler terms; Misty Fey… will never return home," Bowman grinned evilly, watching the defendant's chair.

The next part made Phoenix want to die, and due to Leo's expression, he wasn't enjoying what was happening too.

"No…" Maya choked, tears pouring from her eyes, she was shaking her head in disbelief. "No… Nooooooo!!"

_Cause the pressures of this world, they can take their toll!_

_And it's tough to get away when they take a hold!_

_The only way to break free is to break the mold!_

_He can't stop now, lock and load!_

_Don't stop now, come on, rock and roll!_

The pressure was on Phoenix and Leo as they rushed to find evidence and save her, in which they did, revealing Chance's sister as the murderer. An unearthed a valuable fact; the Gamblers had an employer, who told them to make a deal for the Black Magatama. However before they could even get an answer the unthinkable happened; Bowman had killed her before she could talk. He even tried to kill Maya, but ended up shooting Phoenix instead, and unfortunately for Leo because he and Phoenix are what mediums call 'joined-spirits', his pain was Leo's pain. But they lived, and Maya was safe… for now. But their troubles were only beginning...

_In this world. His world!_

_(Got to make your own way!)_

_Where life is strong!_

_In this world. His world!_

_(Life is just a game you play!)_

_Life's an open book!_

_In this world. His World!_

_(Nothing's forever here to stay!)_

_Where compromise does not exist!_

_In his world of worlds, every step meets the risk!_

Such as the troubles of realizing your feelings for your assistant? And you're single, not someone who's bored with their married life. Phoenix was only working on a case involving a dead rock star when these feelings became apparent, then again maybe he always knew about them, he just needed a push. The push was Leo; he was silently pushing them into a confession of sorts. Of course he probably didn't expect to accidentally tell her about his feelings, but maybe it was for the better. They were ready to tell each how they feel, but the thing about life is that's it full of twists and turns, not all of them are good. At the end of the trial Phoenix received the worst news possible; Maya was injured, badly. The man who found her was a PI named Volkmar Gamlxltoe; he supplied him with information on his current case and he was the one who saved Maya from being killed. 

While she was hovering between life and death, Phoenix was focusing on finding the killer for his case, as well as Maya's attacker. But something surprising happened; a blast from Leo's past, a woman by the name of Ana Rose. Leo couldn't remember much about her, only that they had a relationship before he died. But they lost her trail and ended up having to abandon the search, he had found the killer and Maya's attacker, but before they could take him to prison a black like smog enveloped him and took him away.

But even through all this chaos love still bloomed, he had finally told Maya how he felt, and received the same affection in return. He remembered the feeling of happiness that filled him, the feeling of being loved, the weightless sensation, he recalled it all. Good times seemed to be ahead for them.

_In this world. His world!_

_(Got to make your own way!)_

_Where one is all!_

_In this world. His world!_

_(Life is just a game you play!)_

_Never fear the fall!_

_In this world. His world!_

_(Nothing's forever here to stay!)_

_Where compromise does not exist!_

_In his world of worlds, every step meets the risk!_

But good times can only last for so long, it was finally happening, the event they are fighting so hard to prevent was upon them. It started when they had finally found Ana, she was living in a city called Nightingale along with her daughter; Abby. When they arrived they received a shock, Abby could see and speak to Leo just like Phoenix could. But before they could inquire any further Ana ushered them out, snapping at the mere mention of her former lover. 

However the biggest shocks were yet to come, for one thing Ana was found a suspect in a murder. The second was the prosecutor for the case was Phoenix's most powerful enemy; Manfred Von Karma, Franziska's father and Edgeworth's teacher. He had requested to prosecute one final trial before his execution for the murder of Gregory Edgeworth, Miles Edgeworth's father. 

With luck and his friends alongside him, Phoenix had managed to pull Ana out of suspicion and clear her name. But Manfred was not going down easily; at the last minute before trial adjourned he revealed a startling piece of evidence. The evidence had linked Ana Rose to a famous murder the police coded ML-16, but people referred to is as the Leo Lionheart murder. Caught off guard and unaware, Phoenix couldn't shake off the evidence and it ended with a final trial being scheduled, trying her as the murderer of Leo.

"_No more!" _Leo had called out, _"It's you Manfred! You're behind this, all of it!"_

Phoenix could never forget the look of evil glee in Manfred's eyes, as he clearly answered Leo's question, revealing that he could indeed hear him.

"We meet again Leo Lionheart," He laughed, chilling Phoenix's blood and making his hair stand up on its ends.

But the worst was yet to come; the things they had discovered that day would have been too much for them to handle alone. For one thing, Abby was Leo's daughter, which was confirmed when Leo got all of his memories back after a run in with Manfred's puppet. A spirit named Alex Lionheart; Leo's older brother who had died as well. The second was the most startling; Volkmar Gamlxltoe had been apart of Leo's murder. Although Gamlxltoe was a part of the murder, he did not fire the gun that killed him, the murderer was Manfred Von Karma who wanted revenge because Leo's father Josiah had killed Manfred's father Victor. 

Pretty soon, the final battle was upon them, it was a duel of fate, and it took the teamwork of the spectral lion and the fiery bird to win. And they did, they had won they day and freed themselves from the bond of joined spirits. But the last card has yet to have been played.

_Light the fuse he's a rocket and he's ready to go!_

_Cause now the countdown's started and it's ready to blow!_

_In this world… where one is all!_

The last card was a bomb Manfred had made, which was powered by the dark power of the Black Magatama. The explosion would have been powerful enough to destroy the entire courthouse, and everyone in it. Someone had to destroy it; someone had to stop, even at the cost of their life, or existence. Before anyone could even do anything Leo had rushed forward and began to gather energy, he was going to stop the bomb by sacrificing himself. Phoenix could never forget his last words, no matter how hard he tried.

"_You know what I wish? I wish you were my dad Phoenix; I think you would make a good one. Don't you?"_

Then, in a flash of light it was over. Manfred's last plan had failed, and Leo was gone, wiped away from existence. He had died doing what he swore to do; protect the innocent and save lives, a hero.

_Intergalactic continental champ running things_

_Hyperactive instrumental in pulling strings_

_In this world… never fear the fall!_

The ringing cell phone pulled Phoenix out of his memories and back to reality, he checked his phone and flipped it open.

"Hello? Hi Maya… yeah, I'm on my way home… I just needed to stop by somewhere… yeah, I can do that, see you in a bit."

Phoenix pocketed his phone and sighed, "Maya says hi."

Phoenix was of course talking to the stone slab, the one with the writing he inscribed when they went to see his grave.

**"Here lies a man,**

**A good friend and a valuable son,**

**He taught me to live," **

He did, Leo had taught him to live for today because you never know what will happen tomorrow. He had never forgotten his time with the Revenant Lawyer, and he never will. Phoenix stood up and turned away from the slab and was about to head down, when he saw it. There was someone standing near his car, he was too far away to see but he saw a few things: he must be wearing black, a black suitjacket and pants; he also had a gold tie and bright blonde hair. 

_It couldn't be, _Phoenix thought, and without hesitation he tore down the hill towards the person. Who saw Phoenix running and walked towards the small mausoleum off at the side, disappearing from view. Phoenix had rounded the corner and went to the back of the mausoleum, only to find nothing, there was no one there. He looked around wildly trying to catch a better look of this person, but there was no one to look for. He walked back to his car and sighed, maybe he was a bit too hopeful? It couldn't be him, it was impossible… right? 

"Leo? Was that you?" He said, looking back at the stone tombstone at the tree.

When he received no answer he opened the door to his car and got in, he started it and put it in reverse, backing out onto the road and driving off. Although he was focused on the road, his mind also wandered a bit; he was only wondering how many more surprises were in Leo's world, his world.

_The only way to break free is to break the mold!_

_He can't stop now, lock and load!_

_I said he can't stop now, lock and load!_

_Don't stop now, come on and rock and roll!_

* * *

Wow, I haven't worked this many hours on a chapter since writing Rl. I must be doing what I want then.

Of course please Review, flames will be noted then ignored. I might make a bonus chapter, or I might not, tell me what you think should I make a bonus chapter? 


End file.
